phereonfandomcom-20200215-history
Breeding
Farm This is where the player can breed new hybrids, combine or refine skills, and try and improve genetics for better stats, and scaling, as well as spend money to use alchemy potions for a fixed amount each day. The farm can also be used to generate income through milking. The main objective to using the farm is to optimize characters, and increase their overall potential and value. The most important attribute to specifically breed for is max level, as all the other genetics can be improved through fusing. Different species get different guaranteed skills. It is possible to make different combinations while breeding to make offspring with specific skills through guaranteed skills, and possible skills, as well as selecting which skill you want each parent to pass on to the offspring. Some skills can be combined to create a new skill, such as fireball, and heal, which will combine to FlameHeal. Male characters get a bonus to Virility, Female characters get a bonus to Fertility, and Futa characters get no special bonus to either, but can produce offspring with any type of character. With alchemy it is also possible to use the farm to improve the genetics of characters, by breeding them with a character with a better genetic attribute, there is a potion that gives a 10% chance that any inferior stat will improve per day up to the maximum level the other character has. This will not effect current stats, or level cap for the character being improved, so it is most effective on characters that have not had any levels yet, and is massively useful on improving NPC characters who have been recruited by the player. When breeding, size is randomly determined between sizes used for breeding characters. Two medium characters will always produce a medium offspring, but a small and a large character can produce any size from small to large. As of right now breeding two humans together will produce an egg with 0% stability (cannot be hatched). Hatching Eggs will last for 10 days if not hatched. The hatchery allows you to spend stability (chance egg will successfully hatch) in order to improve genetics. Fusing Fusing two characters will take the highest genetics from each character, and the largest size when determining what the final resulting character will be. It also is useful for creating optimized characters in conjunction with breeding in the farm. Fusing is also useful for adding or removing traits from offspring (albeit RNG dependent). It is currently the only way to remove the bloodline trait, for example, if no longer desired. Fusing will average the max level gene, which is why max level is important to breed as high as possible, since fusing will use the highest stats of both offspring with the exception of max level. If fusing characters of the same gender, it will always produce offspring of the same gender, if different genders, the gender will be randomized between the two being fused. If fusing two base different base species, a hybrid will always be created. If fusing two hybrids, only one of each characters base species is used randomly, and can produce either a base species or hybrid depending on which base species is used. It is also possible to create super-hybrids through fusing.